Beautiful Essence
by ChristineRedfield1
Summary: Chris meets a costumer at his "job" that intrigues him to the point that he gets in bed with him. But does he feel enough love for him that he'll might even have his children? AU, Mpreg. Might include Mister Alex Wesker. Enjoy!
1. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 1

Chris deeply loved Wesker for all the pleasure that one night he caused but still also deeply wanted to have

more contact . Griping his stomach, he felt a kick as sharp as a knife. He had a feeling he knew

what it was but ignored the action. Laying down in his bed, he tried to fall asleep but could not

stop thinking about that incident he had with that blonde... handsome... son of a bitch. He

could remember it like the back of his hand since it was last night.

* * *

01/24/2013 8:30 PM

Chris changed into his normal stripper clothes and told his boss he was ready to get the

show started. Today, he decided to wear something special. Similar to a schoolgirl outfit,

short sleeved white blouse, blue frilly skirt, high heels, and stockings. Plus, he flattened

his somewhat short hair. Stepping out, he first sighted that even more costumers had

come to see him. Grabbing the pole, he twisted his leg around it and leap in the air,

spinning around going on for ten minutes, he stopped to collect the tips

thrown at him. Looking out into the crowd, he noticed a perticular blonde person that

wore sunglasses. In his mind, he thought" Now vampires come to my shows'. Decided he

better go big then go home, he stepped down the stage and then walked up to him.

Introducing himself, He learned his name was Albert Wesker. His face seemed friendly

somehow, he also wore dark clothing. Jeans, shirt, jacket, shoes, everything. Sitting in

the seating area for the costumers, they talked and talked for dozens of minutes. A hour

later, they were at Albert's apartment. Tugging at his jacket ,Chris kicked off his shoes

and kissed Albert's neck adding bites too. Opening the bedroom door, he slammed it .

Lets just stay the neighbors stayed up all night hearing those noises. 

* * *

Thank for reading my first official story ^.^ Also, Read and Review.


	2. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 2

Second Chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chris woke up to see that Wesker had left. Just remembering he forgot to put a condom, Chris has a feeling he might get pregnant. See, In Chris's

genetics, he can also get pregnant like a female. There's a one out of a ten chance your chlid will have these genes and Chris just happened to be that one.

Know that he thought about that, he finally knew he wanted to quit his stripper job. The pay was just right but he was tired of using his body instead of his

brain. He always wanted to be a ... nurse actually. His sister was also a nurse and said it was a great occupation to work with kids. Everyone who knew Chris

knew he has a soft heart for kids, no matter what. Tonight, he was going to tell his boss that he was going to quit and pursue his career. Carlos would

understand...right?

* * *

Coming into the club " Delightful Dreams ", Chris said hello to the bartender whose name was Amy. Going backstage, Chris found Carlos having a smoke.

Greeting him, Carlos was somewhat surprised to see " Chrissie " in normal clothing. " So what brings you here Chris? he said calmly. " Well... Im here to tell

you that I quit " he said in a hushed tone. " What.. but Chrissie, your my top stripper, everyone here mostly comes to see you, if you are gone, how am I

suppose to make the big bucks! " Carlos said in a booming voice. " I'm sure you can find someone else, I want to be something more than a plaything, I want

to have a purpose in this world. You have to understand Carlos " Chris said firmly. In his mind, Carlos knew felt he was right but after hearing tell him his

feelings, he knew Chris should have the right to do whatever he wanted to do in life. " Ok Chrissie, I understand. Just make sure you find that right one, ok?

Chris immediately thanked Carlos and gave him a hug with all his might considering Carlos was bigger than him. Walking out the club , he welcomed the

fresh air since the club smelled like ass and jizz. Now Chris just had to find Wesker and have that talk they needed.

* * *

Now seeing a note on his dresser when he was about to pass out on his bed , Chris saw Wesker had scribbled his numbers on a piece of paper. Calling the

number, he expected no one to pick up since it was 11:35pm but after a few rings, he heard a british voice ask who this was. " Uh.. Albert, It's Chris ". " Oh

Chris, what is it that you need? " " Well, I was going to ask if we could have a talk tommorrow, it's very important. " Hearing the need in Chris's voice,

Wesker knew he better say yes or he might sound like a total fucking douchebag if he said no. " Ok , how's... 1:30pm sound? " " It's perfect, Al , Sweet

Dreams " Chris said in a somewhat seductive voice. " Good.. Night ". Hanging up, Albert saw he had a bloody fucking hard-on and knew the Gods hated him. 

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Remember to read and review. Criticism is always welcomed. xX Christine Redfield Xx


	3. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 of Beautiful Essence! ^.^

It was'nt exactly 1:30 but five minutes after but still Albert showed up... in a police officer outfit. It was tight on his muscular body, his arms rippling, his jaws firm too. His hair

was also slicked back to a tee. Now you see, I also wanted to look great so I wore a tight green t-shirt that was sleeveless since it was very hot, some khaki shorts that showed

my ass very nicely and my favorite pair of converses. " Ah Chris, there you are. Should we sit down? " " Uh, sure yeah ". Sitting down, Chris starting bringing up their last '

meet-up' and finally thought of a way to tell him the news.

* * *

" Well, Albert, what I wanted to tell you was ... im going to quit my stripping job! " Chris said shyly but was happy to get it off his chest. Albert was very happy for Chris

his job as a very shitty one. " Im so happy for you, Chris. I knew you had it in you to quit." Al then got up and immediately gave Chris a bear hug. Putting his arms around

his shoulders, he smelled scents like oranges and ... was that caramel? If he could, Chris would stay in Albert's arms forever but seeing as they were still in the ' friends zone

Chris ended the hug and they both sat back down. " Now what was the other news you wanted to tell me "? Speaking with some confidence, Chris said " Albert, i'm not one

hundred percent sure yet but... I might be .. pregnant." 

* * *

Albert could not believe what Christopher just said to him. " Might be pregnant? " "Bloody fucking hell, I must have forgot to put a condom on that damn night " . Hearing

this, Chris thought Al might abandon him and his child that might or might not existed but he had a good feeling it did since he had morning sickness today. " Listen Chris, if

you are pregnant, I will be a father to that child. I promise." Taking Chris's hands in his , He looks into his sapphire eyes. " I want to be there for you, no matter what.

Chris knew he might already have found that one person that would make him happy. " Thank you so much, Albert! " They would have gone for another hug but Al heard a

very familar voice. " Oh, there you are, Whiskers! "

* * *

Looking behind him, Chris saw a handsome blonde who wore a deep blue Armani suit with leather shoes. Waliking steadily to them, he saw he looked to Wesker. Sitting

down, He introduced himself as Alex, Wesker's brother. " Oh, so this is Chris. He is very cute. " Winking at him, he blushed deeply. Asking Chris if he wanted to walk him to

The R.P.D, He agreeded. While walking back with both Albert and Alex, he told them about his plan to become a nurse. Telling them that, Albert told them that they were

looking for a medic. Hearing this, Chris knew he was going to have to finish his last course. " Really, well looks like I have to work for that job. " Albert really did hope Chris

would join S.T.A.R.S.

" Well, looks like my break is over. Later " Going inside, Al blew a kiss to Chris and walked inside the Department. Now with only Alex and Chris, he asked if Alex would walk

him back to his apartment. Walking up to the steps, Chris thanked him and was just about to go inside until Alex told him about his shoelaces. Seeing this, Chris bent over

and Alex took this one moment to look at Chris's beautiful ass. Oh yes, .Good to Alex.

* * *

This was Chapter 3 of my Story : Beautiful Essence. I hope you enjoyed it ^ ^. Also Read and Review. Have A Great Day!


	4. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Beautiful Essence. Please Enjoy.

* * *

Chris woke up at approximately 7:21 with a ache to throw up, so he did for 3 minutes straight. ' This morning sickness is a real pain in the ass' he thought as he got up and wiped his mouth. Get dressed, he put on some comfortable blue jeans, a t-shirt that said ' Bite Me!' and a pair of Nikes.

Sitting in the kitchen, Chris thought about breakfast and thought waffles and bacon were fine. Getting the utensils, he turned on the stove and watched as

the flames came to life. After ten of flipping waffles and bacon, Chris took it out and put the food on a plate. Sitting down, he remembered he was super

hungry and shoveled down his throat. Putting in the sink, he walked out his apartment.

* * *

Getting to the Racoon City College, he greeted his friends and got to his class. He grabbed his lab coat and sat on his seat for th last. Time went surpisingly

fast and Chris was told instead of attending the gradutation , Chris could go on a trip to Paris and bring 4 people with him. Hearing this , he was very

excited." Paris!. Thank you so much". Leaving the college, he was suddenly craving for some pickels which was weird because Chris fucking hated pickles.

Calling Albert, he told him the news and asked if he could pick him up since he so tired. Al said he'll be there in 10 minutes. Hanging up, Chris was walking

towards the bench but suddenly passed out.

* * *

Waking up, he saw a handsome face with hazel eyes and black hair. Sitting up, he now remembered it was Carlos! " Oh, thank you Olive. I just passed out

and...". " It's okay, Chris. Just when you were about to fall, I caught you". Thanking him once again, he heard wheels rolling up to where they were and saw

it was Albert. Now standing up, he introduced Carlos to Wesker and told him what happened. Opening the door, Chris told Olive that he wanted to discuss

something later. " Ok Chris, later!". Waving back, Albert sped off.

Seeing it was only 11:34 am, Wesker asked how did his last nurse course go. " Well, they said instead of attending the graduation, I will be going on a trip

to Paris!". " Bloody hell, that's great Christopher but who are you going to bring?". " I want you and your brother Alex to go and I'll bring my sister Claire and

Carlos". Chris finished with hidden excitement. " I was hoping you would say that. Me and Alex have some leftover vacation we could spend". Hearing this,

Chris could see the vacation going so beautifully in Paris. Albert then asked if he would like to met the rest of S.T.A.R.S. " Of course, I want to see who you

work with". Liking this, Albert sped off to the R.P.D.

* * *

Stepping inside the lobby, Chris greeted by many people who were staring at him like he was the most perfect person in the world. He only changed his

clothes quickly into some skinny jeans which somehow made his ass look bigger, a dark green and blue polo shirt and some combat boot. Going up some

stairs, he saw a door that said ' S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team'. Seeing this as the destination, he stepped in first was greeted with laughing, talking and gum

chewing. Hearing the door closed and seeing the captain walk in, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him " Now team, this is my friend

Chris. He wanted to meet you all." Chris then stood there nervously and squeaked a tiny " Hello" to everyone. A male with a bandana walked up to him and

introduced himself as Joseph Frost. Immediately pulling him into a hug, everyone watched if he would return the hug which he did but felt hands on his ass

which he knew were Joseph's hands. Bringing up his knee, he kicked him in his testicles and watched as he crumbled down. Walking forward with confidence,

he met others such as Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, and Brad Vickers. This Brad seemed extremely sad and shy so Chris just pulled into a hug and it seemed

to make him blush as red as a tomato. Pulling back , he hugged some more but then noticed one seem to be polishing a magnum. Going towards him, he

tapped him on his shoulder and when Barry turned around, he was greeted with a pretty face who had kissable lips and luckily since they forgot to put away

some of the christmas decorations, he gave a short kiss which seemed to definetly stun Chris. Pulling away, Chris told Albert he was ready to go home.

Turning around, he waved good bye to everyone and they both went downstairs and out the main doors. Arriving at Chris's apartment 20 minutes later,

Albert had the confidence to give a passionate kiss which lasted 15 seconds. Pulling away, Chris walked up to the lobby doors and blew Al a kiss. Going into

the elevator, he pressed 5 and was going up. Getting out, Chris turned into his hallway and saw boxes which meant someone was moving in. Taking his keys

out and putting them into the slot, he ran to his bedroom and plopped on the bed since he was so tired.

* * *

Thank you for READING! I hoped you enjoyed it. Who's moving in? You'll see. Have a Great Day! ^.^


	5. Beautiful Essence-Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter of Beautiful Essence! Please Enjoy.

* * *

Waking up, Chris once again puked his guts out in the toliet for another 2 minutes. Flushing the toliet, he brushed his teeth and went into his kitchen. To his surprise, someone knocked on his door. Looking at himself, he knew he looked like shit. Yelling he'll be there in a second, he rushed in his room and found some shorts and a thin t-shirt that showed his muscular yet fragile body. Going back to the door, he opened it to reveal...

" Hello, Im your new next door neighbor, Leon Scott Kennedy". Scanning Leon, he saw he had dirty blonde hair, dark

blue loose shorts but no shirt. He could see all the hard work Leon had probably put in to get that body. Rock-hard abs,

perfect pecs, that beautiful smile that matched Albert's smoking hot smirk. " Hello Leon, i'm Christoper Redfield but I

rather be called Chris " he told him with a friendly smile. Now it was Leon's turn to look at Chris's body. He saw that he

had such a beautiful face, his hair shined, his vibrant blue eyes glowed. Also, he thought his ex-girlfriend Ada had a

magnificent ass but when Chris invited him inside his apartment and he bent over to pick up some clothing that was on

the floor, he knew he had started to drool once he looked at those perfectly shaped globes. God, he just wanted to ram

his raging hard-on between those fucking... " Hey Leon, wanna relax in the living room?

* * *

Hearing this, he knew he wanted to accept but he had to get to his job interview. " Sorry, Chris. I really would love to stay but I have to go".

" Oh.. ok. Well I hope you come by again soon enough". Walking to the door, he quickly gave Chris a bear hug.

Walking out the door, he knew he had to visit Chris AGAIN.

Going back inside the apartment, he got dressed in some proper clothes for his job intreview.

A dark green blazer, a white undershirt, a white shirt, matching green dress pants and black dress shoes.

" I hope S.T.A.R.S will accept me. I sure as hell worked hard to get that last course finished. Getting his stuff, he walked

out his apartment with his head held high.

* * *

Walking inside the R.P.D, he walked up the stairs he somehow remembered and walked to the receptionist.

" Excuse me, im hear for my interview as the official S.T.A.R.S nurse. I'm Chris Redfield".

" Oh yes, Chris. Sit down. The captain will be out in a minute".

Sitting down, I noticed there were only a little bit of men but there was a lot of women here.' This is gonna be a long wait' he thought.

An hour later, he was called for his intreview. Now he knew he was fucking nervous.

" Hello, Chris. Sit down and relax". Albert told him in a commanding voice. Looking at Chris, he thought he looked so good in that suit. And he could see that tanned chest he knew so well.

" Well, first tell me why you think you would be great in S.T.A.R.S, Christopher".

" The reasons why I would be good for S.T.A.R.S is I love to care for people, young or old. Also, I would never let you down. Plus, im not like those whorish women outside that damn door who just wants to suck everyone's cock!" Chris yelled at Albert.

' What the fuck just happened. Probably these fucking hormones that surging through my entire body' he thought.

" Well, Christopher... you certainly took me there. Since I truly know you love to care for people and you already know my team so well, I knew you were the right choice. Welcome to S.T.A.R.S".

* * *

When Chris heard welcome, he knew he already knew he had the job. He didn't want to start crying but he couldn't stop the waterworks and rushed at Albert and gave him a soul searching kiss.

As the kiss stopped, he went to his door and put ' Do Not Disturb' and closed the blinds.

When he told everyone surounding the office to leave and they did, he rushed at Chris, shedding his blazer and undershirt. Taking off his own shirt, he felt Chris feeling up his own body. Shoving all the stuff on the floor, he plopped him on the desk and ripped off his pants.

He could see that Chris decided to wear briefs which showed his arousal nicely. Taking those off too, he could see that he was packed nicely. Pumping him, Chris started to make such sexy noises that made him want to shove his aching cock inside him. Lifting his hips up, he saw that twitching hole he loved so much. Licking him there, he started to make even more noises. Feeling he was ready, he shoved down his pants and underwear in one go.

" Oh god, Albert. Fuck me already. Shove that cock in me!". Chris yelled in pleasure.

Making his wish come true, he slowly eased his girth inside his ass which was so tight.

" Chris, I can stay in here all day long. It's so hot" he exclaimed as he started faster, he could feel himself losing control but didn't want to hurt Chris so he slowed down. Seeing him such pleasure, he saw his prick was just standing there stiffly. Pumping him once again, he knew Chris was about to blow his load and he felt himself cumming to a end as well.

"Albert, it feels so good. You're the best I ever had!" he shouted. Finding Al's hand on his hip, he entwined their hands together and they both came with a shout or a scream.

Coming back down from their orgasm, they both cleaned themselves off and got dressed.

" Albert, I know we only knew each other for a little while but I know I love you" Chris said with a voice that meant every word came from the heart.

" I love you too, Dear Heart" Albert said with love. He know also knew he found his true love.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, he called Claire and asked if he could come over to talk.

" Sure, Chris. Come on over" she said. " Good, I'll be there in 20 minutes". Albert said he would drop him off at his sister's house and it was no problem at all.

20 minutes later, he was at his sister's Claire house and thanked Al for dropping him off. Giving him a sweet kiss, he sped back to the R.P.D to clean his office.

Knocking on her door, she answered with a giant hug that was filled with love. Walking to the living room, they both sat down on the sofa and talked about work, college and boys. Claire always had a feeling Chris was gay but still loved him no matter what.

" Well, I've had no luck this whole week so how about you?"

" I found the one, Claire. This man has swept me off my feet" he said with a gaze lost in space.

" Really?. Tell me about him". So Chris went on to tell Claire about the day he met him, how he supported him about quitting his job, their future child or children he was carrying and their trip to Paris.

" Holy shit Chris. All of that only happened in one fucking month. I wish I were you".

Half a hour later, Claire dropped Chris off at his apartment and kissed him on the cheek and told him good night.

Walking into his lobby, he went into the elevator and pressed 5. Unlocking the door, he walked to his bathroom and took a quick shower. Getting out, he heard a knock at the door and saw it was... Alex?

* * *

Thank you for reading my fifth chapter of Beautiful Essence. That was my first sex scene and I felt it was just okay.

Come back for more! ^.^ Also, I have a poll that is now open. Enjoy your day!


	6. Beautiful Essence-Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Beautiful Essence! Enjoy my current and future readers. ^ ^

* * *

" Oh, Alex. I wasn't expecting you to come over today. Come in ".

" Sorry, Chris. I just wanted to thank you for letting me come to Paris with you. I haven't had much vacation time but now I get to spend it with my brother's future husband "

' What did he just say? Future husband? Maybe Albert wants to marry me. I hope he does, I know he'll be a great husband and father. Seeing Chris tear up, he thought he might have said something wrong.

" Chris, i'm sorry if I said something wrong " Going in for a hug, he was close but Christopher couldn't help his hormones and quickly grabbed Alex's arms, spread them apart... and kneed him in his testicles. But it didn't stop there. He then turned around, bent his knees and brought up his right leg into a sweep kick somehow in his hallway with minuium space.

" Oh my god, Alex. I'm so sorry. You just rushed at me and I couldn't help but be protective of my child. Come here on the couch and I'll get the first aid pack.

Picking up Alex, he plopped him on the couch and rushed to get the pack. Coming back, he saw that he was still groaning in pain. Kneeling down, he opened it up and treated Alex's bruised chin that seemed to be bleeding lightly but that was quickly fixed with a guaze pad and a band-aid. Now he didn't know what to do about his balls.

" The pain down there isn't so bad Chris. The ache will go away " Alex said with hope in his voice.

" Well, I guess you're good to go. Also, I can't wait for Paris. I hope can learn more about you and Albert " Helping him off the couch, he couldn't help but look down at his stomach which seemed to have gotten bigger.

" Good night, Chris. I hope to see you soon " Nodding his head, he watched as he walked out the door. Getting up, he walked to his bedroom and turned on the television considering he wasn't tired anymore. After 30 minutes though, Chris's eyes started to get droopy and then he finally went to sleep.

* * *

Waking up, he didn't puke which made him want to twerk but just didn't have the energy to which made him a little sad but now remembering what today was, he knew he didn't give a shit.

" My first day working for S.T.A.R.S. I know it's gonna be great since I somewhat know everyone ".

Taking out his uniform which was a old nurse with the mid-knee dress , stockings and typical nurse hat with the plus in the middle. Putting it on, he thought he looked okay but really wanted to wear the official outfit which he would have to pick up from the chief.

You see, when Chris first met the chief, Brian Irons, he caught him deeply looking at his ass like it was a fucking pot of gold. Now he would have to met him in his 'nurse' outfit.

Getting into his green Mustang GT, he got there in about 15 minutes. Walking into the lobby, he was greeted with whistles, claps and yells. Walking up the steps, he reached the ' S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team' door and walked in there with confidence.

Seeing six pairs of eyes on him, he walked up the Captain or his boyfriend telling him good morning and that he was ready for duty.

" Well Chris, you can just relax for now and wait until someone needs help ".

" Ok, Captain ". Walking back to his cubicle, he saw it was enough space to be comfortable. Putting up pictures and other knick-knacks, he saw it looked like a miniature apartment.

" Hello, Chris. Remember me? Joseph? " he said with a little desperation.

" Oh yeah. You're the guy I kicked in the balls. I'm so sorry about that. You were just a stranger back then so you understand right? ".

" Yeah, I guess so ". Moving back so Chris could get out of his cubicle, he watched as his ass moved so cutely.

" God, I love this fucking job so much ".

* * *

Walking down the hallway, he saw another door that said ' S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team '. Seeing this, he couldn't help himself but walk inside the room. There he saw there was more to the team. Apparently, there was about six people in this room.

" Oh. You must be the new member of Alpha Team, Chris Redfield. Nice to meet you ". Said a man who had grayish black hair who had a accent I couldn't describe.

" Yes. Nice to meet you all ". Chris couldn't help but be nervous in front of people he doesn't know. He then walked up to the man and started asking questions after questions.

" My name is Enrico Marini and I'm Captain of Bravo Team. Meet my teammates ".

So, Chris then met Rebecca Chambers, Richard Aiken, Edward Dewey, Kenneth Sullivan and Forest Speyer. They all seemed to be nice people and knew he probably had just even more friends.

" See you guys- " Chris didn't get to finish his sentence since he slipped something but someone caught him just as he was about to fall on his ass. It was ... Albert?

' When did he get in here ' he thought but was glad Al caught him. Looking at him, he could see his vibrant blue-gray eyes that he loved so much.

" Thank you, Albert. I appreciate it alot ". Going in for a kiss, it was deep and passionate but seeing they were in their workplace, they both stopped. Letting Chris go, he walked out of the room and went down the hallway to the chief's office to get his S.T.A.R.S Uniform.

* * *

Knocking on his door, it was answered by a chubby man who lookd like he was in his mid- forties to early-fifties. Letting him in, he could see it was neat and proper in his office. Siting down, he saw his uniform on the desk and picked it up. It was a short sleeved with the S.T.A.R.S logo stetched on the right sleeve. There was also gloves, green tight pants, utility belt with multiple compartments and dark green combats boots. Holsters and a taser also came with the assemble.

" Don't forget your handgun ". Irons then handed Chris a gun which had a comfortable weight in his hands. He pointed to the chief who then visibly flinched. Irons then looked t Chris as he bent over to pick up something he dropped. Immediately feeling his schlong rising, he ignored it with all his might.

" Sorry about that ". Chris then thanked him and changed his clothes quickly in the bathroom. Coming out, everything fitted comfortably on his body. He then went back upstairs to his team where he enjoyed the rest of his day with his new family.

* * *

I hope this chapter was okay. My hands are tired from typing so I stopped right here. Thank you for reading Beautiful Essence and I hope you follow me on this long journey. Have a Beautiful Day! ^.^ xX Christine Redfield Xx


	7. Beautiful Essence- Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Beautiful Essence. I can't believe it's already up to seven. *.* Well, here's another chapter to all my readers and followers! Also, I might not be able to update as much as I would love too but school... it's always school. Test after tests they shove in my face. Bastards.

* * *

Getting home by 10:24 pm, Chris was dragging his feet to his bedroom where he long awaited to drop on his fluffy bed. Sitting down on the bed finally, he took off his boots and socks fist, then his pants, shirt and everything else when he quicky decided he would love a hot shower.

Waiting for the water to warm up, he looked down at his belly and saw it got bigger just a tiny bit. Ok, maybe not a tiny bit but it was definetly getting bigger. After a minute or two, he stepped inside the shower and felt it was bliss.

" At least my muscles aren't so sore anymore "

Grabbing the coconut body wash, he rubbed some of it into a rag and scrubbed his body gently. After 10 minutes of washing himself, he stepped out of the shower/tub and grabbed his towel. Taking out a pair of red underwear, he slipped them on and got under the covers.

" Well, goodnight neighbors you noisy ass neighbors who always seem to make noise ". Chris then slept with ease just like a baby.

* * *

Getting up in the morning was easier than he had thought. Walking to the bathroom, he now remembered he was two months pregnant and today was the day he would go to Paris with his boyfriend, Albert, Alex and his lovable but sometimes bossy sister, Claire. Grabbing his suitcase, he fulled it with shorts, jeans, t-shirts and other stuff that would be hopefully useful while on their trip.

After 5 minutes, Chris was waiting for Albert and Alex to pick him up then go to Claire's house and get her too. Rolling his suitcase out the door and taking the elevator to the lobby, he saw that Al had just rolled up to the sidewalk and was honking his horn.

" Good to see you again, Dear Heart. Let's go pick up your sister so we can head to Paris! "

" Ok, Albert. Let me just put my suitcase in the back then we can go, my sweet darling " Chris said with a smirk growing on his face.

After gently throwing the luggage in the back, he got in the backseat and put his seatbelt on. After hearing the click, Al speed off to Claire's house with directions from Chris.

" So what's the first thing we should do in Paris, the city of love?. Maybe we could go to a fancy resturant and get to know each other better? "

Thinking about that, Chris took a look and noticed that Alex's vibrant blue eyes had a even brighter shine than before their last encounter which was still fresh in his mind.

" That sounds like a great idea, Alex. Im sure Claire would love to meet and know you two better ".

* * *

Pulling up to Claire's house twenty minutes later, they saw her standing by her door on her cellphone typing her hands away. Seeing the car pull up, she put her phone away and rushed to the car.

Shoving her suitcase with ease in the back, she slipped in the front seat where she finally met the blonde that had her brother swooning over the phone while having their conversations.

" So you're Albert Wesker. Nice to meet you finally. You really are one handsome son of a bitch"

Hearing this, Chris blushed a little but it went away quickly. Seeing as his sister and boyfriend were getting along, he knew this trip was going to be a unforgettable essence.

" So, how long have you been dating, Christopher? "

" It's been a month since I started dating him but I can already say he's the love of my life. Plus he's carrying my child or hopefully, children ".

" I know. Chris told me and without a doubt, I was happy hearing I was going to be a auntie! Hear that world, I'm going to be Auntie Redfield ".

* * *

Arriving at the airport, they saw that their flight was about to leave in 10 minutes. Rushing to the ticket checker, they found their seats and sat down comfortably. Alex with Claire and of course, Albert with Chris.

Knowing this was going to be a long flight, Chris asked the attendant for a pillow and plopped it behind his head and was about to doze off until he heard Albert say something inaudible,

" What was that, Al? I couldn't hear you ".

" I said I love you, Chris. Now get some rest for you and our child ".

" Do you really mean that, Al? It wasn't by accident was it? ".

" Of course not. I really do love you with all my heart ".

Hugging Chris close to him, radiating his warmth on to his body, he immediately dozed off to Albert's heat.

* * *

Okay, I gonna end it right hear since I'm also about to doze off but I'm happy with the results of my story. Since the debut of the first chapter, Beautiful Essence has over 700 views which is very exciting to me since this is my first official story. Thank you for my folowers...

BlackIce Children

phemonoe

lolita-princess95

Gazerock4evr

I'll try to update as soon as I can so until next time, Have a Great Day and a Beautiful Tomorrow. Christine Redfield 1


End file.
